


A Question You’re Not Supposed To Answer With Another Question

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Batbrothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Robin Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Jason has had enough of the arguing between Dick and Bruce. He always got the backlash, had the frustrated sighs directed at him. He snaps at Dick, rightfully so, besides it was that stupid plant Ivy set on him.Totally.





	A Question You’re Not Supposed To Answer With Another Question

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun.
> 
> Letting out my frustrations through characters is always fun.

“Is that blood?” Dick demands, rushing forwards instantly.

Jason cranes his neck back as Dick grips onto his shoulders, moving limbs away to get a better look at the cut stretched across his stomach. It was red and angry, starting just bellow his left armpit and crossing a centimetre above the right side of his bellybutton. Jason grumbles and Dick raises an eyebrow at him.

“No?” Jason tries, managing to escape Dick’s grip and yanking back. He winches as he lowers left arm. It technically wasn’t blood, it was just red and angry and it hurt badly. Dick however didn’t appreciate that answer. Jason rolls his eyes as Dick crosses his arms and pins him with a stare. Whatever.

“That is not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.” Dick sighs, scrubbing at his face, frustrated.

Jason snorts, low and angry as he storms his way over to the medical platform. He has no right to be frustrated, he wasn’t the one being squeezed by one of Ivy’s stupid giant and thorny plant. He wasn’t the one who had to deal with Bruce after he and Dick had another little squabble. He wasn’t the one who got the backlash of frustration from the arguments.

“Jay, we need to talk about this.” Dick says and Jason yanks his cape off angrily. He should just leave. Jason knows Dick doesn’t even like him so why is he bothering staying around and sticking his nose in others people business. “We need to know if you get hurt, so we can help you.”

His voice is thick with frustration and Jason scowls, tugging off his gloves. If he doesn’t want to be here than he should just leave. “There is no we!” he snaps as Dick lets out another disappointed sigh. “There never was!”

Dick has the right to look confused, as if Jason just took his gloves and slapped him across the face with them. It was tempting and the only reason he hadn’t yet was for the stinging pain across his midsection. Stupid Ivy and her stupid plants.

Jason watches as Dick cools his expression, shaking his head. Jason frowns again, swinging his head around in an attempt to mask his hurt. What did he do wrong? “Please, not now Jason. You’re hurt for Christ sake.”

Jason returns back to scowling, blinking back the tears in his eyes furiously. Bruce should’ve just left him on the street instead of bringing him to a place that was supposedly supposed to care for him. The only one who actually gave a damn was Alfred! And that wasn’t only just because he got seriously injured.

“Shut up.” Jason mutters, kicking the poll of the medical bed that was near him. A controlled breath behind him had his eyes stinging for no apparent reason. That stupid plant must’ve done something to him.

An echo of steps behind him had him stiffening, pulling at his utility belt angrily. It wouldn’t budge and his stomach bubbled in anger and he tugged at it in a fit of rage. 

“Jason, stop!” Dick commands and Jason lets out a growl, throat bubbling in anger as he rips the belt off. It skids against the platform, broken and in need of fixing. Dick huffs and Jason snorts, he wasn’t even bothering to hide his frustration at him now. “Great, now it’s broken! Are you ever going to listen to me?!” Dick demands and a pressure on his shoulder forces him around. Jason glares, eyes burning.

“Why should I? You’re never around anyway!” he spits, hot and angry, he ignores the sting across his stomach. Dick eyes narrow and he runs his hands through his hair, eyes tight in frustration.

“I have responsibilities Jason, BludHaven needs me-“Jason needs him, “I can’t just up and leave! I’m trying to sort that city out.”

“Sort yourself out first Goldie!” Jason explodes. He’s hurt and he’s angry and he has had enough. He has had enough of everyone being frustrated at him because they can’t sort their own shit out. “You can’t even sort shit out with Bruce! How are you supposed to sort out a whole damn city when all you do is argue and run away from sorting out your damn problems.”

Dick blinks. Stares. He has the gull to look shocked. “Jay-“

“Don’t call me that!” Jason snaps, “you don’t even like me so don’t give me a nickname you asshole! You don’t even like me so why do you even pretend you do?! All you do is argue with Bruce and then you just up and leave! You don’t even have to deal with the backlash of that! I have to!”

Dicks moving in an instant, arms tight and suffocating as they forces Jason into his chest. Jason growls, bares his teeth like an angry dog. He doesn’t want a hug from goldie of all people. He hums and shushes Jason and he struggles and fights but the embrace is so warm and the tears in his eyes is making it hard to see. He goes limp and a hand card through his dyed hair, warm and comforting. Jason’s chin trembles and a sob breaks through his lips as the tears tumble down from the ledge from his eyes.

A pointy chin rests on his head and the arms tighten. Jason doesn’t hug back, doesn’t have the energy. He’s too stubborn to anyway. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Dick asks and Jason squeezes his eyes shut at the broken voice.

“I- I don’t know.” Jason manages to get out through cracked lips and a quivering throat. “I- I felt th-that I couldn’t and you w-would be mad a-and,”

”Shh,” Dick whispers, rocking them gently. “I know, it’s okay. I get it. The fighting, it wasn’t meant to go that far. I promise, Jay.”

Jason snorts, ribbing his nose against Dick’s shoulder. Dick lets out an offended whine and Jason snickers. “If you say so.”

“Gross, Jay. But yeah, I do say so. I didn’t even realise how much we were fighting. I’m so sorry.” Jason shakes his head, shrugs awkwardly before he’s pulling away from the embrace. He has a reputation to keep, dammit. Besides he wants that cut fixed, he didn’t want to become a cry-baby because of it. It was that stupid plants fault for his cry-baby moment.

Dick smiles in amusement and helps him peel his shirt of carefully. Jason hisses as the fabric rubs against the skin. “Does Bruce know you got this cut?”

Jason gulps. “He already knows?”

“If lies keep spewing from those lips them I’m walking out the cave to tell him.” Jason squeaks at the threat and Dick bursts into laughter and Jason’s smiles, just a little. He guesses that’s another question he wasn’t supposed to answer with another question.

Maybe they will be okay, maybe they can be brothers. That would be nice.


End file.
